IG-88 Meets Deadpool
IG-88 Meets Deadpool is the twenty second installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Trilogy and the fifth installment of the IG-88 / X-Men film series to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It is scheduled to be released on Dailymotion in the future. PLOT Wade Wilson, a former special forces operative working as a mercenary, meets an escort named Vanessa at a local bar, and their one-night stand becomes a relationship. A year later, Wilson proposes to her, but is then diagnosed with liver, lung, prostate and brain cancer. Despite Vanessa's love, he detests the thought of her watching him waste away, and leaves her in the middle of the night. A recruiter from a covert organization approaches Wilson and promises him abilities that will cure his cancer. Wilson reluctantly agrees. He is taken to a remote laboratory where he meets Ajax and Angel Dust, and instantly resents them. Ajax injects a mutation-activating serum into Wilson and subjects him to daily torture to activate it. When Wilson's body fails to respond, Ajax asphyxiates him in an oxygen chamber, developing an accelerated healing factor that cures him but leaves him disfigured. Wilson, finding out that Ajax is working for Bowser and The Horde Of Darkness, finds a way to destroy the lab and escapes his confines. He battles Ajax and The Horde Of Darkness, but relents when Ajax and Bowser promise a cure. Ajax then impales him with a rebar and leaves him for dead. Wilson survives and attempts to return to Vanessa, but is afraid of her reaction to his disfigurement. After consulting his best friend Weasel, Wilson begins the task of tracking down Ajax to get the cure. He becomes a masked vigilante, adopts the alter ego "Deadpool", and resides with an elderly blind woman, Al. Following a string of leads, defeating Weapon XI at another dimension and going back to the present with The 88 Squad (picking up where IG-88's Adventures Of X-Men Origins: Wolverine left off), Wilson and The 88 Squad track Ajax and The TGWTG Squad to a convoy on an expressway. He executes the numerous convoy guards, subdues Ajax, and demands the cure, while The TGWTG Squad escape after getting defeated by The 88 Squad. He is interrupted by Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead. They try to convince him to join the X-Men, and Ajax escapes. They attach a restraint to Wilson, but he frees himself by severing his own hand, which regenerates overnight. Ajax, Angel Dust, The Nostalgia Critic, AVGN, and Team Rocket go to Weasel's bar and learn about Vanessa. Weasel warns Wilson that she is in danger, and they and The 88 Squad go to the strip club where she works to warn her, but Wade hesitates. Ajax, Angel Dust, and The Horde Of Darkness abduct Vanessa and tell Wilson and The 88 Squad to meet them at a decommissioned S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier in a scrapyard. Wilson and The 88 Squad persuade Colossus and Negasonic to help him rescue Vanessa. They travel to the scrapyard and battle Ajax, Angel Dust, The Horde Of Darkness, and their team of mercenaries. As Colossus and Negasonic fight Angel Dust and while The 88 Squad fights The Horde Of Darkness, Wilson kills most of the mercenaries and engages Ajax in a hand-to-hand combat atop the helicarrier. Negasonic accidentally destroys the equipment stabilizing the helicarrier, tipping it and scattering Ajax, Wilson, The 88 Squad, and The Horde Of Darkness. As Colossus carries Negasonic and Angel to safety and The 88 Squad lands safely, Wilson saves Vanessa and injures Ajax. The Horde Of Darkness escapes after losing again to The 88 Squad, leaving Ajax behind. When Wilson demands his cure, Ajax laughs and reveals there is none. Wilson kills Ajax, despite Colossus's pleas to spare him. Vanessa is angry with Wilson for abandoning her, but they reconcile and kiss after she learns why he did not return sooner. The 88 Squad then travel to an alternate dimension after 86 receives an invitation text message from Tony Stark to a Stark Industries ceremony. In a post-credits scene, Wilson tells the audience that the film is over and announces a sequel featuring Cable. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA